


Oh shit I fell in love..

by confused_pretzel_duck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_pretzel_duck/pseuds/confused_pretzel_duck
Summary: High school AU where Dream and George are 14/15.They think they like each other but do they..? They are confused and their friends try to help, but they don't know if they are making it worse or not..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) DreamNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Oh shit I fell in love..

**Author's Note:**

> I will take this down if any of the cc's involved would like me to. :))
> 
> my friend gabigrace12 helped me write this :)

*Dream*

He woke up from bed, feeling even more tired than he was when he got in there. He wasn't surprised though, as he had spent endless hours scrolling on his phone, trying to figure out if what he had recently realised was true. It could be, he contemplated, or am I just trying to act more like George? Dream decided that it was true. He thought he was bi, so first, he would talk to one of his close friends about it, to see what they thought. The question was now, who? The first friend that came to his mind was BadBoyHalo, he was so unbelievably understanding.

Dream dialled his number. It rang a couple times before he heard a familiar; "Hello?"  
"Hi Darryl, have you got a bit of time to talk? I need to tell you about something."  
"Sure Clay! I have always got time to talk to a friend, you ok?" Darryl replied.  
"Well, errm.. I think I'm you know.. the same as George..?" Dream slowly says as he picks at the bits of flesh around his nails.  
It takes Darryl a second to realise what his awkward friend meant, "Wait... you're bi?? I am so happy for you!" he exclaims, sounding way, way happier than he should do.

They talk for a while longer, Dream eventually hangs up, because Patches -his little calico kitten- starts to paw at his arm. She must be hungry, he thought, mum mustn't have fed her this morning. He got out of bed and dragged himself to the kitchen. When he got there, he flicked on the light to see his sister... asleep in her bowl of cereal..? 'Wow' he thought, 'Everyone must be tired today'. Dream grabbed the bag of cat food from the cupboard and poured some into Patches' bowl, then he also filled up her water bowl. Dream decided to make himself some cereal, but tried his best not to make the same grave mistake as his sister, Scarlet. 

*George*

George, as always, woke up at twelve. On Saturdays, it was his usual routine to get up, make toast and play his favourite video game with his friends, Minecraft. He met his best friends on this game, therefore it was always going to be his go to choice of game. He and his friends always called each other by their gamertags, except for George, as his was GeorgeNotFound, so it was easier to just say his actual name. Darryl's was BadBoyHalo, which was usually shortened to BBH, Clay's was Dream and Nick's was Sapnap. 

He opened his laptop around quarter to one, and he clicked on the little discord icon in the corner on his desktop. Ah, Dream and Sapnap were online, this is good. George joined their voice channel and was immediately greeted by a load of shouting and screaming. 

"What are you guys doing?" George asked, slightly concerned.  
Dream said something inaudible, but it sounded like he said 'pvp battle, get on the server now', George hopped on the server, not wanting to miss out on any more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's not too bad! <3
> 
> Have a quote that my friend said while I wrote this.  
> Gabi's chapter quote: "I can fam fix"


End file.
